


My prize

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Symmetra, Magic, Other, Overwatch AU, Slavery, dragon queen symmetra, human slaver, reader is now a slave to the dangerous woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: One night you were captured by a misterious creature. You didn't know what was waiting there for you, but for sure you didn't excpet a misterious castle, hiding behind the magic bareer in the middle of woods. When you ecountered a strange, misterious creature that claimed you as your prize, you were startled. What kind of faiting is waiting for you, will you manage to escape or will you be broken?





	My prize

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a story for a Halloween suprise on my blog, but I decided I would start a series with that. I hope you would like it and if you would have any idea for that, I am more than happy to read your suggestions.

Your head was pounding, the pain appearing from time to time when your head jumped on the uneven forest path. Your eyes quickly snapped open to look around while you were dragged away, the darkness around you making you wait a moment before you managed to look around. It wasn’t like there was anything extraordinary in the branches up above, but you didn’t know where were you and who was the person that dragged you. 

“Hey, who are you?! What are you doing?!” you protested, the net you were tightly packed in restraining your moves and leaving you on the mercy of the person that didn’t even get trouble to respond on your question. Their steps were heavy and when you managed to lift your head up, you noticed how big was the person in front of you. As your eyes got used to the surroundings, you could swear this was actually a giant walking rock. Which couldn’t be true, because, of course, rock didn’t walk.

A sudden glimpse of light caught your attention, and you thought it looked a lot of strange for the moon light that shone through the branches. Your capturer stood there for a while, before opening its mouth, the loud screech coming out of it. The crack stormed through the air and it looked like something just opened, the forest seeming to move apart. Your jaw dropped when you saw the huge castle that suddenly appeared in front of you, the dark walls reaching so high it almost seemed impossible. The hell?! It wasn’t that a second before! You weren’t drunk, have you hit your head so hard now you were seeing things?

You didn’t have much more time to think about it as you were tagged once more. Still in shock, you fell completely silence, not really knowing what to expect right now. As you were suspecting, you were about to find out when the mysterious thing pushed the door open. It was a huge hall, with a chair at the end of the room where another person was sitting, busy with reading something that in illuminated hall was still not visible from your place.

“My queen” the living stone lowered down which could be said for kneeling. “I brought you what you have wished for” the voice was low and it made you shutter. Your gaze once again returned to the person on the throne and you inhaled deeply when the woman came closer. It was really hard to call her a woman though, as her whole body was covered in scales. You didn’t know how to name it, but it for sure wasn’t a human. 

“Thank you, Amos. Though for the next time I would appreciate you not to drag them the whole way. They are now dirty and they could get harmed in the way I couldn’t fix it” though her voice could be taken as nice, you would say her tone wasn’t that charming. “You are dismissed” she waved her hands and the giant stood up, leaving you in the middle of the room alone with that strange person. 

“Now now, I finally have to get you, my prize” with a snap of her fingers the net felt down, releasing you. For a moment your panicked mind was opting for you to run and never look bad, but you even didn’t had the chance when an invisible force raised you in the air. “I saw you once visiting in the human world and you looked so pretty, but then the others problem occupied my mind. So it had to wait, but now I get the chance to own you. Tell me, what is your name, pet?”

You tensed hearing the nickname and tried to move, but your muscles protested against any kind of movements, feeling like something strong was now holding you in place. “I am not a pet!” you protested, the growl form your throat followed by a loud whimper when you felt like suddenly your skin was put into fire. When you looked down, you realised there was now real fire, probably it was just another trick that was supposed to keep you in place.

“My, you are a feisty one” she commented with an amused grin on her face. Tagging her along with you while you were still floating into the air, she went through the castle. “Do you think how much time it would be till I break you? A week? A month? Longer? Or maybe I am overestimating you?” it didn’t seem if she was expecting a reply as you were wandering through corridors. It looked like whole creatures in castles were bound to servants as almost everyone immediately moved from your way, lowering their heads in the respect before that woman.

Finally you went inside some of the room in the upper floors and the moment the door closed, you were dumped under the wall. Still scarred to properly get up you couldn’t help the soft sight when you felt the chafe being eased by the feeling of repairing your skin. For a short moment you thought it would be simple, but the chuckle once again brought you to reality. You raised your head, now having a better look at your capturer. She looked like someone powerful, the warmth radiating from her skin feeling rather dangerous than bringing comfort.

She kneeled next to you, you hearing the noises coming from behind when you felt the cold steel on your neck. With the curse falling of your lips you tried to move forward, only to being held in place by the chain that was attached to the collar. The sharp pain in your neck pulled you down on the floor and you screamed in the frustration.   
The stranger stood up, moving away so she could look at you, Turning around, she went towards the chest that she opened, reaching for something that you couldn’t see from your position, looking at you and licking her lips in the anticipating manner. 

“Now, pet. Shall we begin your training?”


End file.
